


初雪

by LIZZYL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIZZYL/pseuds/LIZZYL
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	初雪

28岁，东京，18:21分。

你换上常服，收拾好背包，冲着一旁的同事打了声招呼，推开门，一头扎进东京深冬的冷风里。

天空是蓝黑中掺杂着几分微妙红色的混沌，你在紧了紧自己外套领口的同时想到今天早上的天气预报好像有说今天东京都地区有大概率迎来今年的第一场大范围降雪。

你掏出手机看了眼时间，加快了脚下的步子，走进了东京这喧闹的夜灯里。

今天七点四十是你们的约定通话时间，你总是要赶在大雪可能导致的列车晚点延误之前回到家中。

要不要一会儿在车站旁边的便利店顺路买个便当回去呢，你这样想着，今天下班出来的时间稍微晚了一些，肯定是没有再去选购食材的时间了，今天就吃全家的炸鸡便当也不错……

一阵冷风吹过，你忍不住缩了缩脖子，路过一对还穿着高中制服的情侣，男生取下自己的围巾，妥帖地把它一圈一圈缠绕在红着脸微笑的女生脖子上。

你在收回视线前就微微笑了起来，把手插进兜里，深深呼出一口气：“好冷。”

气体脱离开嘴唇就在这个冬夜中化成一团白雾，很快就四散在空气之中。

便利店的货架上堆放着各式各样的便当，空气里飘着关东煮汤汁的味道。

你在弯下腰拿起便当的同时眼睛瞟到一旁不远处堆叠着的牛奶面包，外包装上贴着新鲜的8折标签。

你犹豫了一下，皱着眉头抬手拿了两个，扔到了购物篮里。

只是因为凑巧打折而已。

你这样告诉自己。

  
5岁，宫城，15:07分。

“电视上的选手真的特别酷，他们就像这样先抛起球，然后高高跳起来，在半空中完成发球。”他焦糖色的眸子闪闪发亮，高高抛起手中刚刚作为生日礼物得到的，崭新的排球。

然后他盯着半空中的球，奋力跳了起来。

  
_**一开始，只是不同的班级。** _

_**从高一3班到高一4班到距离。** _

_**他在午休时间出现在你班级的后门，吵吵嚷嚷地要拉着你去他新找的一个适合吃午饭的地方。** _

_**他一路上叽叽喳喳地跟你探讨新的排球队，新的队友。更大的体育馆，更专业的团队。** _

_**他的脸上带着不同于平日一样浮于表面的笑意，而是一种更深刻，甚至令你心惊的野心勃勃。** _

_**你们有着共同的敌人，共通的梦想。** _

_**春日的阳光并不刺眼，只是在他的脸侧发梢留下细小的光晕。** _

_**你却忍不住眯起眼睛，像是迎面撞上某个过于明亮又过于灼热的小星球。** _

16岁，宫城，16:46

“啊………还以为这次肯定能超过一个星期的说……”  
他嘟嘟囔囔地拍着手里的排球，哀叹着他又一份过快夭折的恋情：“这次问题又出现在哪儿了呢？”  
你翻了个白眼，“你这恶劣的性格就是最大的问题吧。”  
花卷在一旁毫不掩饰幸灾乐祸的大笑起来。  
他撅起嘴佯装生气地瞪着你：“小岩！本来失恋中的及川先生就已经很伤心了，你还要落井下石……”

你不理他，转过身弯腰捡起地上的球。

他还在你身后嚷嚷着一些欠扁的话，掺杂着花卷松川的笑声。

你回想起他这个新鲜出炉的前任几天前在体育馆门口拦住他时的场景。女生紧张地捏着校服的裙角，说出的话语里带着无法自抑的细小的颤音，脸颊几乎要融入这夕阳的色彩之中。

你觉得她是真的很喜欢他。

“问题到底出在哪里了呢？”他还在有些困扰地自言自语，眉毛簇成一团。

你知道他并不难过，只是有些疑惑事情的走向偏离了他的原本预料。  
你也知道，这大概才是他一段段迅速开始又迅速终结的恋情的最根源的原因。

你什么都没说。只是把手中的球砸向他，叫他少想些有的没的专心训练。

体育馆的地面光亮到能隐约映出人影，排球鞋磨擦地板发出吱吱声响，掌心因为扣球而变得肿痛，汗水顺着脸颊流进衣领。

这平凡而又在闪闪发亮的日常。

_**如果这一辈子，你允许自己有一次胆怯的机会的话。** _

  
17岁，宫城，5:20分。

这应该本来只是去晨练路上一次再随意不过的对话。

天还未亮，街道上只有零星的车灯人影。

“真是个善良的女孩子啊，爱酱。”他说着就在昨天刚刚分手的前女友，“虽然能看出来对我一直没有时间陪她很不满，但是在最后还是提醒我要注意休息。”  
“所以说山崎跟你在一起太过于浪费了，她是个挺不错的女生，只不过实在应该提高自己选男朋友的眼光。”你翻了个白眼。  
“这么说也太过分了吧，小岩！就算是我也是会伤心的！”他先是大声抗议，然后又安静了下来。  
“不过我还挺意外的，没想到小岩你居然也会观察女生。”他低声说道。  
你转过头去看他，有些困惑：“哈？我什么时候……”  
“刚才你不是说了吗，你觉得爱酱是个挺不错的女生。”他摆摆手，打断你的话。低着头打量着自己的鞋尖。  
你觉得好笑：“那只是作为同班同学互相认识所留下来的印象而已。而且她在甩了你的时候也没有揍你也从侧面证明了我的观点。”  
“及川先生只是作为队长太过于关注队伍而没办法分出精力去顾及女朋友的事情而已，又没有做什么十恶不赦的错事。”  
你啧了一声：“明知自己精力有限还接受告白，你还真是个渣滓啊。”  
“才不是那样，”他撅起嘴，“每次我也在最开始就说明了可能不会有太多时间分出来约会什么的，她们也都同意了啊，但是后来就又不能接受了。”  
“那只能说明你的恶劣性格让人难以容忍下去了吧。”  
“小岩！”  
“再怎么说，答应一个并没有多深感情的人的告白也太过于草率了啊，混蛋川。”你摇摇头，“没有感情基础很难长久的吧。要不要认真去喜欢一个试试看？”

“你这话是认真的吗，小岩？”

你发现他顿住了脚步，你转过头。

他脸上带着你并不常见却也并不陌生的挫败混杂着不甘的表情，眼眶微红，鼻尖也是同样的深色。

你有些无措。

“及川……”

他几步跨到你跟前，面无表情地垂着眼打量着你的神色。

你们之间5厘米的身高差距突然变得格外明显，距离拉得过近，他温热的鼻息打在你的脸上，连带出细小的颤栗。

你忍不住想要后退。

他像是看穿了你的意图，抬起手拽住你的手臂把你拉得更近。

“我以为你知道。”他的声音沙哑，低沉得不像话，

“我以为你知道我是怎么想的。”

你屏住了呼吸。

“我本来没想着这样挑出来，不过小岩有的时候说的话确实太让人伤心了，”他皱着眉头扬起唇角，笑得带着几分血腥气，眼睛里有着细小的火光。

他松开了你，退开几步，重新站回到作为一个好朋友而言不过远而又不过近的舒适距离。

“做选择吧，岩泉。”

“你究竟要不要我？”

他双手抱臂，努力做出一副往日一样游刃有余的模样，但是他下巴紧绷的弧度，因为用力而泛白的指关节却暴露了他此刻的不确定。

他在进行一场豪赌。

你应该知道的，他就是这个世界上最狂热的赌徒，他从不沉溺于无害的温软美好，他渴求着更激烈一些的东西，带着足以刺穿骨肉的尖锐棱角，和自我毁灭的孤寂疮凉。

他现在把你们之间十多年的友谊压上了筹码台。

你忍不住攥紧了拳头。  
他余光瞥到你这个动作，抿了抿嘴，攒出一个略带自嘲的微笑。  
你没等这个笑意成型，几步跨过去，拽住他的领口把他往下拉入一个短暂而又颤抖的吻。  
他睁大了眼睛，很快就更贴近你，在你抽离时微微喘着气，热切的注视着你，像是注视一个想要为之去奋斗的梦。  
“小岩真是野蛮人，一句话也没有上来就动手动脚，语言能力已经退化到这个地步了吗？”他笑着拉起你的手，牵着你向学校的方向走去，“也就是及川先生是个善良的好人，所以不会太挑剔这些细节。”  
你啧了一声，感觉耳根有些发烫，手上用了点劲儿反捏住他的掌心：“闭嘴，垃圾川，再多说一句我就揍死你。”  
他轻笑着晃着你的手臂，“小岩整个人都变成粉红色了，还挺可爱的～”在你还没来得及恼羞成怒之前，他拉起你的手，轻轻吻了吻你的手腕，“感觉这次，我终于可以谈一段很漫长的恋爱了啊。”  
他眼睛里闪烁着细小的星芒，脸颊带着红晕，几乎是有些羞怯地笑了起来。

“等我们变成老爷爷的时候，也一定要在我身边啊，小岩。”

_**你们相识于生命的初始，并许诺下要相伴于生命的终结。** _

_**像是经历一场命中注定的轮回，你手中举着巨大的遥控器，想要在这个他正式邀请你进入他全部生命的的时刻按下暂停键。** _

_**他就站在你触手可及的地方，带着年轻的希冀和莽撞，带着所有无法确定的未来，珍重的亲吻你的唇角。** _

  
17岁，宫城，20:52分。

“我决定要去阿根廷。”

你顿住手中正在忙于计算数学题的笔，笔尖的停顿在纸面上留下一个不大不小的墨痕。

房间里有些过分安静，安静到你几乎就要忽略掉他随着你沉默时间越久而越发放轻的呼吸声。

你轻轻叹口气，扔掉手中的笔，抬起头看向他。

他并没有看你，只是低着头用手摩挲着自己夹在腿间的排球，指关节微微发白，嘴巴闭得紧紧的。

他的头发有一小撮不听话地翘了起来，你伸出手，想要帮他抚平，“及川。”

他身体明显的紧绷起来，但是他还是拒绝抬头跟你有任何的视线交流，你有些好笑地把他的头发抓弄的一团糟，“喂，混蛋川。”

“这不是很好吗？”你没注意到自己的声音里带着不常见的低柔，手上还在有一下没一下的扒拉着他的头发，“既然已经决定了，那就拼尽全力好好干就行了。”

你凑上前去，在他额角轻轻印上一个吻：“其他的一切都不会改变，跟你在哪里，我在哪里都没有关系，只不过如果你还像是初中那次那样，不管我在哪里我都会第一时间过去狠狠踹你的啊。”

他低着头，从鼻腔里发出一声代表抗议的哼声，把脑袋凑过来靠在你的胸口处。

你都不用低头去确认就知道他又哭了，你撇撇嘴，伸手把他整个搂进怀里，佯装嫌弃地说道：“你要是敢把鼻涕抹在我衣服上我就揍死你啊。”

他伸出手环住你的脖子，发出第一声抑制不住的哭腔，你把他搂得更紧，呼出一口略带颤抖的叹息。

_**他出发去阿根廷的时间是在高中毕业典礼后的第三周。** _  
_**他几乎没带走自己房间里的太多东西，只是收拾了必用衣物。** _  
_**你帮他把衣服按照季节类型整理好，整齐地摆进行李箱。** _  
_**他转头在衣柜里找着自己的旧睡衣，你犹豫了一下，趁他不注意，从你的衣服兜里掏出你新年求到的“大吉”，塞进他行李箱的夹层里。** _

_**你们都不是迷信之人，比起相信运气更相信脚踏实地的努力。** _

_**就这一次，你抚摸着揣着这张小小纸签的夹层，这样想到。** _

_**就这一次，你希望他能够再多一些运气，多一些机遇，能够遇到一些很好的人，以后的路能够走的再顺利一些。** _

_**你能做的不多，他还是凡事都要靠自己，你也只能够在这个即将离别的午后，冲着天上你所知道的各路神仙祈祷，希望能够把你的运气再多给他一些。** _

24岁，尔湾，21:01分

“日本队那边已经基本上交涉完成了。”

隔着屏幕你也能感受到骤然紧张起来的氛围，你清了清嗓子，继续说道：  
“总是需要有一个人能够离我们的父母近一些，毕竟他们也不再年轻了。”

视频里的及川蜷着腿，整个人缩在椅子上，闻言露出一个有点勉强的微笑：“嗯……说的也是呢，小岩总是比我考虑的更周全。”  
“啊，虽然你比我这个又帅气又阳光的儿子差远了，不过我妈妈还是会很高兴见到你吧。别忘了替我向叔叔阿姨问好，也不知道猛现在长高了多少……”

他声音顿住了，有很长一段时间他都没有抬起头看向屏幕里的你，而你也并没有出声打破这份沉默，只是安静地看着屏幕中他发顶那个你熟悉的小小的发漩。

“有的时候，我觉得我真的很自私。”

他终于开口，声音小到几乎要湮没在呼吸间。  
“妈妈真的很想我，上次我回去的时候她几乎每次看到我都会掉眼泪。”

“这就是我需要回到日本的原因之一。”你平静地说。

他摇了摇头，抬起头来看向屏幕中的你，有些无奈的笑了起来：“就在我想我跟小岩之间距离已经足够远了的时候……我们就要离得更远一些了……”

你抬起手，轻轻触碰着屏幕中他的脸颊，“在正式入职之前我还有几个月的空闲期，我在想要不要在回日本之前，先在阿根廷度一个悠闲的假期呢？”

他眼睛迅速瞪圆了起来，口中发出一声惊喜的叫声。你笑着看他几乎整个人从椅子上蹦了起来，“小岩你要过来吗？你已经订好机票了吗？你准备呆多久？对了，我住的地方不远处刚新开了一家日本料理店，你真应该去尝尝他那所谓正宗的………”  
他脸颊微微胀红，冲着屏幕喋喋不休，嘴角咧开，眼睛里闪烁着期待的光芒。

你笑出了声。

_**当你爱上了一位伟大而又坚定的冒险者，你就注定要和他共享人生的寂寞。** _

_**这是整整十二个小时的时差，整个颠倒的四季日夜，需要近乎两日的飞行距离。** _

_**整个世界翻转过来，你们站立在同一个星球的对立端。** _

26岁，东京，13:14分

“呀吼，小岩，我回来啦～”你目惊口呆地看着自己公寓大门被人从外面用钥匙打开，然后下一秒他就拖着行李箱突然出现在你的公寓门口。

怀里还裹挟着属于阿根廷湿热的风，肩头落着东京今年第一捧将化未化的雪。

“你怎么…不是说要…怎么突然…”

他站在玄关得意的大笑起来：“我特意想要给小岩一个惊喜呀～”他冲着还没缓过神的你眨了眨眼，换了鞋脱了外套走进了客厅，大叫着好冷啊钻进了你的被炉。  
你碰到他冰凉的指尖忍不住打了个寒战，才渐渐有了一些他确实突然出现了的实感。你看着他把头靠在你肩膀上整个人在被炉里蜷缩成一团，脸上还带着长途飞行的疲累，轻轻叹了口气，把他冰凉的手指攥进手心，“我去帮你弄点姜茶吧，要是感冒了可就麻烦了。”  
他摇了摇头，整个人又往你这边靠了几分，“不用，就在这陪我呆一会就好。”  
你换了个姿势，关掉了电视。搂着他躺进被炉里，揉搓着他的手心，把头靠在他的肩膀上。

“饿不饿？”  
“这会儿不算太饿，就是有些累了。”  
“嗯…一会儿得出去买食材啊，冰箱里的东西不够了。”  
“我也要一起去！我听说全家新出了一款牛奶面包，可惜在阿根廷买不到。”  
“多吃点有营养的东西啊，笨蛋川。”  
“小岩越来越像妈妈了。”  
“…不要一回来就找打啊。”  
“小岩晚上给我做火锅吃吧。”  
“火锅啊…天气这么冷还是挺不错的选择啊。”  
“买高级肉，及川先生要吃最高级的牛肉！”  
“……好好……”  
“还要去全家买新出的牛奶面包！”  
“………嗯………”

他的呼吸渐渐平缓起来，很快就睡熟了过去。你微微挪动了一下身子，帮他把被角又仔细掖了掖。  
房间里彻底安静下来，你躺在他身边，他在睡梦中无意识的贴近你，脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭你的颈侧。  
你因为这个你非常熟悉的孩子气的动作勾起嘴角。

_**这些再平凡不过的烟火气，是你的宝物。** _

  
26岁，宫城，15:57分

“小一。”你放下手中正在修剪花朵杂枝的剪子回过头，他妈妈站在庭院口处笑着冲你招手。

“我准备了茶点，过来歇会儿吧。”她温柔地笑着，焦糖色的眸子眯了起来，脸侧有两个小小的酒窝。

你应了一声，跑了过去。

“我还记得之前你和小彻在后院里玩水枪游戏，几乎毁掉了我整个花圃。”她笑着递过来一盒点心，又帮你倒了一杯茶。  
你有些羞愧地抓了抓头发：“抱歉，阿姨，我们小时候都是野孩子，给你添了很多麻烦。”  
她摇了摇头，轻轻拍了拍你的肩膀，“实际上我一直很感激你，小一。你真的照顾了小彻很多年，你一直是你们之中更成熟的那个。”  
你笑了起来，“他恐怕永远也学不会什么是成熟了，就在我们上次联系的时候他还在因为理发师剪坏了他的头发而闹脾气。”

“不过我想，大概他一直这样下去也不错，”你垂下头，双手环抱着茶杯，摩挲着上面的花纹，“反正我早就已经知道他是个什么性格了。”

你感觉到他妈妈的手抚上你的头顶，就像是你们仍在儿时一样。

“我们都很挂念他，小一。”

你用力眨了眨眼，拼命想要忽略眼角处升腾起来的灼伤感。

“嗯……”你吞下一大口带着酸意的口水，喃喃自语道：“是啊。”

你坐在这个你从小到大来过不知道多少次的客厅里，闭上眼睛似乎还能听到他聒噪的叫喊声。

“小岩，今天我们来一个外星人电影马拉松吧！”  
“久等了小岩，跟小岩这种野生动物不一样，及川先生还是需要一些出门准备的。”  
“小岩，今天留下来吃晚饭吧，妈妈做了你爱吃的炸豆腐。”  
“小岩，小岩……”

“是啊………”你闭上眼睛，“我总是……会很想念……”

  
_**你站在熙熙攘攘的站台之上，等待着下一趟列车。** _

_**他站在光洁明亮的体育馆中，抛出一颗承载了他全部热爱和骄傲的球。** _

_**你们奋斗在不同的战场之上。** _

28岁，东京，19:34

你站在楼道里，公寓门缝泄露出昏黄的灯光，你能隐隐约约听到电视机发出的声响。

你垂在身侧的手指忍不住蜷缩起来，深吸一口气，拿起手中的钥匙打开了门。

“小岩～欢迎回家～”他靠坐在沙发上，行李箱半开着，摊在客厅一旁的地面上。

你站在门口闭了闭眼，脱了鞋关好门走了过去，毫不客气地拍了他额头一下：“不要把客厅弄到乱糟糟的啊，混蛋川。”  
在他夸张了一百倍的叫喊声抱怨声中你甚至没注意到自己在笑。你凑上前去，轻轻亲吻他的额角。

他偏过头，啄吻你的唇角。你把手插入他柔软的发丝中间，感觉到他收紧放在你腰侧的手臂。唇齿交错间，像是在亲吻一份全新的，来势汹涌的爱情。

  
_**这大概是一个很无聊的爱情故事。你这样想。** _

_**没有什么惊心动魄的情节、一波三折的情感波动，不需要你们去共同对抗整个世界，甚至也没有太多的浪漫元素。** _

_**你亲吻他眼角你所不熟悉的每一条新生的细小的纹路，他皱起鼻子，蹭着你贴在他脸上的手心。** _

_**时间像是由每一份寂寞组搭而成的巨大的河流，冲刷着你酸软的心脏。** _

_**总是有东西在改变，也总是有东西留了下来。** _

_**他睁开眼睛，热烈地望着你，一如十七岁的模样。** _


End file.
